Almost Regrets
by Sophia Kay
Summary: What if Lily changed her mind? What if she told her father she still wanted to be bonded to Quince just before he reached to surface? What would have happened? Rated T for kissing. dont judge
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, how's it going? Good? Cooleo. Hey, first fanfic so be hard but not brutal, okay? (no flames)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own "Forgive My Fins", I did not think it up or get it published. Tera Lynn Childs is the genius behind it all, and the publisher of course. ;)

Summary: what if Lily changed her mind? What if she told her father she still wanted to be bonded to Quince just before he reached to surface? What would have happened?

-Lots of love- Sophia Kay :)

* * *

"_It's not too late," Daddy says. "Until he breaches the surface I can call him back."_

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of pain so strong that my eyes glittered and I nearly choked. Why couldn't I see it before? _How_ couldn't I see? I _loved_ him for crying out loud. And he loved me, so why would I want to change that? I just then realized how stubborn I had been. I had been pushing away the feelings for so long, even after all the times we had kissed or he had actually been bearable, I still refused to see what made my fin curl and put butterflies in my stomach. _He_ did it, _he_ made me feel this way, and I wasn't about to lose him. I didn't ever want to lose him. "Yes Daddy! Bring him back, please!"

There was a look of utter confusion on Daddy's face, but it disappeared quickly, satisfaction in its place. He bellowed out the command, "In the name of Poseidon, bring him back!"

I swam to the entrance to see Cid and Barney swimming back, with Quince in tow, looking entirely confused. Probably about the fact that he could breathe under water again, having no thought that I could have changed my mind, which only made me anxious. _Stop it_, I thought to myself, _he loves you too. Right?_

As they came into Daddy's office, Cid and Barney let him go, having their job completed at the moment.

But I didn't spare them a glance, I couldn't take my eyes off of Quince, and the still bewildered look on his face. I swam as fast enough to put any dolphin to shame over to him and would have tackled him to the ground if we were on land, but being in the sea, we just sailed back through the doors about twenty feet.

My arms were around him and I couldn't seem to let go. I didn't care if he was mad or upset at the moment, I just needed to hold him, to squeeze the life out of him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, over and over. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts _not_ to think about you. I'm sorry! I almost lost you." My eyes were only getting more and more shimmery as I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

I looked up to see a smug look on his face, but I could tell he was relieved underneath, so I didn't hit him. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we princess?" he said, all his arrogance back in place.

"Eh, could have cut it closer, don't you think?" I countered, my voice still thick.

"Maybe, but I'm glad you didn't," he replied and leaned down to kiss me.

I pulled back slightly, then saw the look of hurt in his eyes and shortened my planned response, "Me too." I smiled at him then lent forward until our lips touched, and every thing was right in the world, for me at least.

His lips were warm and soft, but had a slight urgency to them that only made me want to kiss him more. His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer. Since my arms were already around his neck, it seemed we was as close as we were going to get for the time being.

The clearing of a throat drew us back to reality, our lips broke apart but we refused to completely let go of one another. We hugged before we turned to look at who interrupted us. "I love you too," he whispered, which only made me hug him tighter.

When we finally let go of each other, his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his back, we turned to see Daddy in front of the doors to his office. His arms were crossed and his face was somehow soft and hard at the same time, though I could tell he was pleased. "Do you have something to say?" he hinted.

_Oh yeah_, I thought. Even though it pained me, I let go of Quince and swam to Daddy. "Thank you! Thank you _so much_ Daddy!" I squeal, wrapping him in a hug. "You're the best Daddy in the world!" I continued. "I'm sorry I took up so much time to understand what was _directly in front of me._"

"Alright, alright, I forgive you, now stop it, and get back to your mermate and swim on to your aunt's house, you've got school tomorrow," he motioned for me to leave.

"But Daddy, I thought I was going to stay and learn how to rule?" I asked, confused.

"You can do that over the summer, right now, go relax. The rules say that you only have to be bonded by your birthday, not that you had to start ruling after it. I'm not quite done ruling my kingdom yet," he said with a wink and a smile.

_That's it_, I thought, _my dad officially rules_... _literally_. My smile was so big that it probably should have broken my face. "Really, Daddy? Seriously?" I asked, dumbfounded and overwhelmingly happy.

He nodded.

I leaped out of his embrace and started doing flips and dive rolls and spins. Yes, I knew I was acting like a guppy but I didn't care. I just couldn't hold it in, my emotions were flooding through me, it was unlike any sensation I had ever felt. I was more ecstatic than I had been when I thought I was being kissed by Brody (now the thought disgusted me, though at the time it made me happy). I could live on land a few years with Quince, maybe go to college. Who knew what I was going to do? I just knew that I would be doing it with Quince at my side the whole time.

When I had finally calmed down enough, I swam back into my mermate's arms and started laughing so hard my eyes started glittering again. I was just so overjoyed at the change of fate, it had happened so quickly. He was laughing too, thinking about the same things as I was, I presumed. We spun and twirled, not caring that we looked like a couple of lovesick teenagers (though that's what we were).

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now Lily, you know I love you, but you need to leave soon if you don't want an escort," Daddy said.

I looked to the surface, he was right, the sun was going down. I hadn't noticed. _Oops_, I thought. I grabbed Quince's hand and said my farewells to everybody. "We'll be back soon, Quince is going to change completely at the end of the lunar cycle. He has to get used to fins pretty quick, don't you think?" I joked to Daddy. We both looked at Quince to see him smirk, as if it would be no hard task to learn. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he tries for the first time._ _He's in for more than he bargained for_, I thought, giving him a smirk of my own.

We soon started off toward home. With him gripping my waist (a bit tighter that necessary, but I wasn't complaining) he didn't slow us down _too_ much. We didn't say a word until the kingdom was out of site. "Wait a second," he said. I slowed down to a stop.

"What?" I asked, curious.

My curiosity was sated when he pulled me to him in a long, slow, enjoyable kiss. My fingers wove themselves into his blond hair while his arms encircled me and tightened. They were tighter than when he was simply holding me so we could travel faster, but again, I wasn't complaining.

I pulled away after a few long minutes. "Okay, we have to stop now," I said, not even convincing myself.

"Yeah, okay," he responded, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

He leaned in again, but I pushed him away, "Seriously, Quince, if we don't keep moving than the sharks will get us," I warned, my voice steadier than before.

"I don't care."

"Oh yeah? Well I do, so grab on or start paddling 'cause I actually need to be alive to want you kiss me," I told him. I probably didn't need to complement him, his ego was already a bit to large, but he was being sweet, so I was being sweet back.

"Ugh, fine. But can I have one last kiss?" he asked. When I hesitated he started to beg, "Please, Lily? It won't be very long I promise, just one for the ride?"

Eventually I succumbed to him just to get him to shut up, and we were back on our way home.

Soooooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Too many puns? Not enough? Needs more ocean references? What? Just tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for the rest of the story. Because right now I'm just going with the flow(I can't stop, so don't try to separate me and my stupid puns) XD and sorry if I got any of the time line wrong and I probably got some other things wrong too, so let me know (gently)!

-Sophia Kay- :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I just wanted to thank KatieGallagherDare, XxitslikeblahxX, and Lifes Dark Angel for being my first three reviewers. Thanks for the warm fuzzy feelings, I love you guys!**

**Didn't really know what to do with the next chapter so I'm just going to come up with something okay?**

**Disclaimer: check first chapter.**

**-Lots of love-Sophia Kay-**

As we reached the shallows it was past dark, my fins were exhausted, but I still swam as fast as I could. I _really_ didn't want to get caught by sharks (duh). Even though Quince said he wouldn't ask for another kiss, we stopped about four times and each time I had to kiss him or else traveling with him would have been an even bigger pain than it already was.

Don't get me wrong, I love Quince, I really do, but he could get on my last nerves sometimes.

I just couldn't wait until he could _swim._ I mean _really_ swim, swim like I could. Like a merperson. Just the thought gave me butterflies. All of this was actually happening! We were seriously going to stay together! I nearly froze up I was so exhilarated.

...Okay, so one of the times we stopped was for me, I really couldn't help myself. He was just... just so... just so _Quince._

_-Flashback-_

"What was that for?" he asked.

"No reason," I responded, too embarrassed to say the exact words

"You're going to tell me eventually, I swear."

"Keep dreaming, Quince. Now grab back on, we need to keep moving," I stated. Before I started swimming again, I think I saw a gleam in his eye. _Oh no,_ I thought, _he is determined._ Why did he have to look into every little detail? Why couldn't he just let it be? Ugh, now what am I supposed to do? I guessed I'd figure it out later.

_-End Flashback-_

Well, since we were now officially back on land, it was later. He politely let me put on my clothes in somewhat privacy. Even though it was dark and nobody would have seen me (and I had no doubt that if any guy _did_ see me, they would be thoroughly beaten up by Quince), I still felt exposed. Nothing I could do about it though.

When I said it was safe to turn around, I wasn't looking in the direction of Quince (trust me, it was hard to do), which is how he caught me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and twirled me around and around with my feet in the air. "Whats the matter, princess?" he said, with laughter in his voice.

"Stop! Quince, put me down!" I squealed. He could tell I was playing around like him when he put me down and I started laughing like a guppy who got a clown fish to come to their birthday party. Once my sides started to hurt I asked what he meant.

"Well you weren't looking at me, and who is bonded to somebody like me and doesn't look at them? So I assumed something was wrong," he stated, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"You're so arrogant!" I said, rather loudly, and swatted his arm.

He caught my hand and pulled me close, so whisper in my ear. "You love me anyways," he mumbled into my ear.

I pulled back so I could see him, "Wanna bet?" I asked, mockingly.

His face was the perfect mask of hurt as he feigned having his heart broken. "Oh no! Now we have to go explain the whole situation again to your father!" he whined. Then his voice took on a fake determined tone, "I have until tomorrow to change your mind. Hmmm... I have an idea."

Since it wasn't too late yet, Quince decided he was going to take me out. I couldn't really do anything about it so I just went along with it.

"So, tonight, Miss Sanderson, we have places to go. Hop on," he ordered already on his bike, holding out a helmet.

I stretched for the helmet at arms length but he pulled it out of my reach so I had to move closer to get it. "Really, Quince?" he still had that stubborn playful look on his face. I came closer and he put his arm on the other side of the motorcycle, holding it farther away from me, _again_. I sighed and reached for it for the third time. But this time I had to bend over the bike to reach it, thats when I realized what he was doing, but, all to late.

Our faces were already close together, so he just moved slightly and we were kissing- though it wasn't short- in the sweetest and most innocent way possible. It broke my heart. I stopped trying to get to the helmet and simply held his face.

He pulled back suddenly, "Now we gotta go." Once he saw the look on my face he said, "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

I shook my head, _it doesn't_, I agreed. I told myself to never pull back from a kiss until we were both done, otherwise it almost felt like being rejected.

He held the helmet out to me again, I stared at him. "No more games, I promise," he mumbled with a smirk. I snatched it out of his hand and put it on. He laughed at my swiftness in doing so. I stuck out my tongue at him and climbed onto the back of the death machine. _I might as well get used to it,_ I thought, _I might be riding it for a while._

**Hey guys sorry for the ubber long wait, half the time was spent thinking if I should continue, and the other half was like "what the heck am I going to write?" but I just decided why not?**

**So here it is! Hope you liked it. If I get good feedback I'll finish these few fluff chapters soon and get Dosinia in there somewhere. Or not, your decision!**

**-Lots of Love-Sophia Kay-XD**

**P.S. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the LONG wait. Wish I could give you a better excuse than 'I was lazy and didn't know what to write anyways.' PLEASE FORGIVE MY FINGERS! Thanks to all who reviewed. If you're a writer you all know how encouraging they are!**

**So! I'm going to start writing now. See ya!**

**Disclaimer- first chapter**

**HUGS~ Sophia Kay~**

I hugged him for dear life (I sometimes called it the super-squeeze, I only ever used to do it to daddy) as Quince, once again, sped up. But hey, I was getting back at him for holding on so tight on the way back to land, I owed him a good squeeze or two. Of course, him not complaining like he normally did gave me the feeling he liked it, making me squeeze harder, wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Do you have to keep going _faster?"_ I screamed over the wind, into his ear.

"So what if I'm excited?" he screamed right back.

"Yeah? Well you're scaring the salt outta me!" I complained. I was starting to give up on the whole 'supper-squeeze to annoy' thing, it obviously _wasn't_ working. I loosened up a little bit but held enough just so I wouldn't fall off.

That set him off and he stiffened. "Hold on, idiot!"

"I am!" Yes, I think I found how to annoy him... to not hold on so tight. Maybe he thought I was holding on so tight because I was scared we were going to crash. I don't think he knew how much I trusted him, even on the death on wheels. "And I'm not an idiot!"

"Well hold on tighter, and you are an idiot!" Well, I got him complaining alright. Why was I trying to do that again? I don't know, maybe to prove a point that was pointless? Well, now I have to deal with an annoyed Quince. Yay me.

He started to turn his head to talk to me easier, "Would you just-"

"Eyes on the road! How long have you spent repairing this bike? Are you that ready to destroy it?" I scolded him.

He kept his head turned but kept his eyes on the road like I oh-so-politely asked. "If you keep screaming while on the road you'll catch a bug in your mouth."

He didn't need to scream, in fact it was like a loud murmuring, like someone whispering into a microphone. Quiet, but you can hear every word. And let me tell you, that made me shut up faster than anything. _Just you wait til we get off the road, mister, you're in for it,_ I thought, somewhat deviously.

_~Later~_

"Where are we?" I inquired. Attempting to see through the darkness of the night to our destination. We pulled into a parking space and he killed the engine.

"You'll see," he said as he hopped off the bike.

"But I can't," I countered. Stepping off to follow him.

"Would you shut up already? You'll like it, I promise," he murdered. Before I could move anywhere, he sat me on the bike again and straight up kissed me. My arms went around his neck to pull him closer when his hands went around my waist to cradle me. God, if I had only given him a chance sooner, I would have enjoyed so much more of this. Our tongues battled for superiority until I gave up, and he kissed me with so much passion and love I could hardly stand it. My hands went to his hair which was slightly fluffy from being blow-dried by the wind.

Suddenly, I got choked up. But I wouldn't cry, I had no reason to cry, and I would try my _hardest_ to not cry again. I wasn't going to be some weak little girl friend, I would be strong. For Quince. My hands retreated from his hair and rested on his collarbone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. This was yet another reason I loved him, he knew me well, well enough to tell something is off. Even if its a miniscule problem that probably wouldn't make a difference. He removed his hands from my mid-drift and cupped my face, demanding eye-contact.

"Nothing," I shushed him. I pulled him next to me, leaning on the bike and hugged him. Until my head was tucked in between his shoulder and his neck. "I almost lost you, that's all."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, you can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck for life."

I smiled and kissed his jaw. "You're sweet."

"Shh, no one can know but you. I've got a rep to uphold, you know? People can't know that I've gone soft!" he complained.

"Ha! You're definitely not soft, you've still got that hell of a hard head." I reached up to knock on his forehead, but he caught my wrist and used it against me. He attempted to kiss me, but I turned my head just so he kissed the side of my mouth. "Seriously, Quince, my jaw is going to get sore."

"Fine," he complied, his lips brushing my cheek, "I'll kiss you else where."

My eyes went wide as he kissed his way down my throat to my collar. My breath became short and quick and he sucked on the side of my throat. "If you leave a hickey I'm going to kill you, then both my Aunt and my dad are going to kill me and feed our corpses to the sharks."

"At least we'll be together," He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know whether to think that's sweet or disturbing."

He finally left my neck alone to laugh out loud. "God, I love you, Lily."

I smirked at him, " I love you too. Now, where are we?"

"Ah! I almost forgot! You are quite distracting, Ms. Sanderson. I might be rubbing off on you."

I fought to smother my chuckles behind my hand... and failed miserably.

"What?"

"I don't think anyone could be as cocky as you," I was outright laughing by this point. I started to move away from the bike in order to calm myself.

"That's because they don't have anything to be cocky about. And besides, I'm just confident. Something wrong with that?" he questioned, following me.

I turned to look at him and giggled, "Maybe."

At this point, Quince picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder. "Oh, you'll pay for that one." he said as he began walking toward the building.

Yes so, I'm not that proud, but hey, its done isn't it?

Well once this is posted I'm going to church to pray I don't die soon. Don't kill me, please.

Please tell me where they are, I have no clue and ideas will help me post faster than 6 months. Ideas are what I need right now, either put it in a review or pm me. I don't care. Just help! Thanks!

Sophia Kay


	4. Chapter 4

So? are u all surprised? Me too. But I got an absolutely fantastic idea from one of your fellow fans. Natty14, I love ya so much! Ah, when I read that message I hopped on my computer! I do owe you my life! Haha. By the way, I forgot if Quince had a job so I gave him one! Sorry if any of you think that's ooc but I had to give him a building to go to. Hehe...

Disclaimer: god I hate those, check the first chapter if you must.

Sophia Kay

* * *

"Quince, seriously, I can't see a thing,"

"Would you hold one one second? I've almost got the lights!"

"I'd bet it'd be a lot easier if you put me down."

"Ha! Fat chance." Then he flipped me to where he was carrying me bridal style and lent down to whisper in my ear, "I can't ever let you go."

My heart fluttered faster than flippers tail and butterflies took flight in my stomach. My arms wrapped around his neck and I went to kiss him, but he stopped me. He looked deep in my eyes (don't ask me how he could see in this light, or lack there of), and kissed me, gently. He started with my lips and slowly trailed over and across my face. My breath hitched and my eyes closed. He slowly set me down on my feet and pulled me to him. After he finished with my face, he went to my neck, still as gentle as ever. He was never gentle with me, not since we got together or even before that. Even our first kiss was more demanding. He kissed behind my ears and I felt his smile stretch his skin when I shivered.

"Cold? Because that's the only reason we're here, to get you a dry shirt." Flipped the lights on and my pupils dilated at the bright lights. But when the fuzziness faded I noticed he still had a grin on his face. "So when I do that, it makes you blush? Why, I'm flattered."

I only just noticed how hot I felt, and it was embarrassing. Of course, this only made me blush more. My shirt and shorts were sticky, so I asked him how I could get a shirt from... from... an aquarium? What the heck? "Quince, why are we _here, _of all places? Won't we get in trouble?"

"No." He took my hand and began leading me around the building, seeming to know exactly where he was going. "I work here."

"But why?"

"Because I have to... for my mom." He said, slightly frowning.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, you don't have to worry, I'm just worried about how she's going to be when we're gone, to college or the sea." He said, still dragging me through the building, then stopping at a door that conveniently said 'Employees Only'.

He started to unlock it with the key that was on the door frame (quite obvious, don't you think?), when I tugged on his arm. He looked at me, his frown gone, but his eyes were still troubled. "Hey, don't worry, Aunt Rachel will help, as much as she can, I promise. She'll be fine, I can even ask my dad to give her funding, and you could say its from the new job you got at college, or in another state after college, like when we go to Thalassinia. She will be taken care of, by the whole family. I promise." As I said these words, his eyes relaxed and I thought I saw some tension drop out of his shoulders.

"Thanks," he said then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I didn't know you were a gentleman."

"I'm not," he smirked and I squealed when he pulled my hand and pushed me against the door. Unfortunately, it had already been unlocked and slightly open, so Quince and I fell to the floor. While I was laughing my butt off, his face was almost as red as mine was a few minutes ago.

"Aww, did you embarrass yourself? I'm sorry." I comforted as I struggled to contain my laughs. Then I looked at his face and broke out all over again, and he blushed deeper. Since both of us were still on the floor, I crawled to lie beside him. I leaned over to give him a comforting kiss on the cheek, but No, he decides to kiss me full on the lips, again.

"Ah, ouch," he complained. "I hit my head."

I smirked again and crawled around him and sat on my ankles, letting his head rest on my thighs. He looked up at me with the most adorable look on his face. I leaned to kiss him but last second stopped and pulled back. "Not until I get that shirt."

"Ugh, you are such a tease."

"Watch it."

We sluggishly got up, and I noticed the room. It had white tile floors and we were in what looked like some sort of kitchen. With stainless steel everything and white walls, it was sort of blank, but smelled like fish. There was an island in the middle with a stove on it. Really? A stove? What could they possibly need that for?

"I swear, these animals get better food than I do." I giggled at that and asked where I could get that shirt. "Right," he agreed. "Follow me," he grabbed my hand an made his way to another door inside the kitchen. We made our way through what seemed like a lounge, then entered a storage room. It was surprisingly large for an aquarium storage room. "These are the tee-shirts that are scheduled to go in the gift shop, take one. Sorry we don't have any pants, but I figured you'd want a clean shirt. So, pick the one you want and I'll be waiting in the lounge." He turned to leave.

"Quince? Thanks."

"Sure."

After changing, I met him outside. "So? Where to now?"

He grinned at me, very cheekily, I might add.

I deflated, "You're not going to tell me."

He shook his head, still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I sighed and started walking through the kitchen. He stopped me and ran ahead next to the door we fell into. He laid on his back and looked at me. "Are you serious?" I questioned. He just stared at me, like he was wondering why I wasn't there yet. I heaved another sigh and walked over to him, knelt down, and put his head on my legs just like before. I leaned over and gave him a peck. "Can we leave now?"

"Ha, no," he said, then pulled me to give him a real kiss. After a few moments, he consented to leaving. "Now I'll tell you." he laughed at the excitement in my eyes. "Have you ever been to a fair?"

I squealed in delight. "No! Ah! I'm so pumped! Let's go! What are we waiting for? Oh! I have to call home, let Rachel know I'm going to be home in an hour or two. Can I borrow your phone?"

yeah so the fair is going to be next chapter maybe along with something else. Did anyone else think they were going to go to town in that storage room? I know I did, but then I remembered that this story was T so I didn't go there. Haha anyways, hope you didn't die because I updated so soon again, thanks to Natty14 for their ideas. Saved me!

So I think I've figured out how to do this. Short bursts of chapters then wait a while, though not as long as last time, I was really disappointed with myself over that. So have I started to redeem myself? No?ah well.

ps. still taking ideas!

Sophia Kay


	5. Chapter 5

So, not quite as ling but still longer than necessary, sorry! On with the story!

Disclaimer: check first chapter.

* * *

After asking calling home, I rushed outside and grabbed a helmet, "Hurry up! C'mon Quince! Let's go!"

"Now, now. Calm down, it won't leave." he said in a mocking tone.

"Are you kidding? Yes it will!" Okay, so I was going a little overboard, but hey, I've never been to a fair before. I was excited, sue me.

He sauntered out of the aquarium, like he owned the world. He smirked at me, "No, it won't."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and stole the keys from his hand and threatened to take off without him. "You don't even know how to turn it on."

I did so and his eyes widened, I started to rev the engine and he pulled me off by my waist. He murmured into my shoulder, "Relax, and don't ride my bike unless I'm with you." He turned me around in his arms and lifted my helmet off my head, "Do you realize how long I've spent on this? Don't wreck it."

"Then let's _go_, Quince."

"Okay, le–"

He started to collapse to the ground, and would have cracked his head open if I hadn't caught him(if you could call it that).

"Quince!"

All he did was cough. It was rough, like something was caught in his throat.

"Lily... I can't... breathe." he huffed.

"Okay, come on Quince. You have to get inside."

He nodded at me, and I helped him up and through the door into the aquarium. I took a quick look at his neck, yep. His system is turning onto a merman's faster than normal. His gills were becoming more pronounced. This happened right before the change, then they disappeared until the next time the person went swimming. "Which way to the food court?" I asked hurriedly.

He pointed down a hallway and we scurried through it quickly. Once we found it, I turned on the lights and sat him down on a bench and looked around. I found some styrofoam cups by a water fountain and filled it to the brim. I put it on the table near Quince and went looking for the last ingredient: salt. I found some small packets and grabbed a handful. When I had returned, he had begun to chug the water I had left. "Quince! Don't drink that yet! Ugh!" I rushed to refill the cup, but before giving it back, I dumped some packets of salt int it, and mixed it around with a plastic spork. "Here. Drink this, I'll get some more."

He downed that quicker than I could get back with another cup, some of it running down the side of his mouth. As he drank one after another he came back to life.

"Better?" I asked.

"So, much. What just happened?" He stood up, confused.

"I don't know. That doesn't usually happen until a full moon, I don't know why you're an early one. But that's okay, you'll just get your fins a little early. You got dehydrated, but you needed salt water because your body needs more sodium to get ready for the conversion to salt water. If you drink normal water, you'll only be able to live in freshwater environments, but I can't live there. I'm not equipped biologically to handle those conditions. Plus it's really dangerous because of boaters and such. It's easy to get caught. So from the speed of your reactions, you'll probably fully change by, say, 4 to 5 AM tomorrow. You should probably spend the night at my place. Your mom probably wouldn't take too kindly to waking up that early to find out her son's girlfriend has turned him into a merman."

"Oh, wow. Okay, give me a second. Whew," he looked stressed beyond belief. He sat down on his bench again

"Stay calm, Quince. Once you change, this won't happen again. The calmer you stay, the quicker it happens, then you don't have to change until you want to. Look at me." he looked up. I cupped his face in my palms and touched his forehead to mine. "It's going to be _okay._" His muscles relaxed and he stood up. "And no riding your death trap until tomorrow." his shoulders slumped.

"But you wanted to go to the fair so bad!"

"No."

"Come on. I'm fine, see? I can stand all on my own." He stumbled a bit, and almost fell again.

"No, your not. Where are the water bottles?" I asked, looking around. He was silent. "Tell me," I stared up at him and crossed my arms. Silence. "Fine. I'll go look myself." I walked off in what I thought was the direction of the storage room.

He chuckled, "You're going the wrong way."

I turned to look at him and sighed. "Then tell me. I'm only trying to help you."

His eyes flicked over to one hallway, "That way."

I went to find a bottle to fill up and put salt in. After doing so, I went to Quince to borrow his phone. I called Rachel to ask her to come get us. After all, I couldn't drive his cycle, and at the time, neither could he.

When she came, I explained what had happened and she helped me get him into our car. She called his mom to tell her that Quince was probably going to stay at our house tonight to fill out college application forms (great idea, Rachel!).

"Quince! Get your butt inside and quit complaining! Its not that bad and you know it! Ugh! You are such a whiner!"

That was aunt Rachel. I, on the other hand, was dragging him by his ear into our house. "Rachel, would you go fill a tub with water and dump all of our salt in it? I'll be there in a sec."

"Anything to get him to shut up."

He had been groaning the whole ride, we had to stop twice to get another bottle full of salt water. "Lily... I feel like I'm shriveling up."

"Oh my God, Quince. Okay, last chance, one more word and you're not getting one more drop of water. Got it?" I threatened.

He gulped. I took that as a yes. "Okay then. Let's get you inside." I eventually got him up the stairs and in the tub(with his clothes on thank you). I dunked his head under so his gills could get something in them. After coming back up, he completely relaxed. "I feel so much better. Ah..." he looked at me. "Thanks, Lily."

"Sure, just stay in here until the morning. Then we'll go to the beach and go for a swim. You have to learn pretty fast. You have to keep up with me, after all." I grinned at him.

"What do I do when it starts? How will you wake up?"

"It's a bond thing. Most likely, I'll wake up before you do." I comforted. He was much more tolerable when we wasn't nagging my ear off.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep a wink tonight."

"Yes, you will, you're going to need rest." I told him. I turned to leave.

"Hey Lily."

"Yeah?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

He smiled a small smile. "'Night."

"'Night."

like it? Hope so. There's a poll on my profile for what color Quince's fins should be! Go vote!


	6. Chapter 6

GGGAAASSSSPPPP! an ACTUAL chapter? OH MY GOD! okay, anyways, I've had some complaints about all the kissing, and I'm going to try and fix that. But, if anyone else feels that way OR the complete opposite, please tell me. I wanna fix these things. After all, I AM writing the story for you guys. So let me know! ON WITH THE STORY! XD

"Ugh," I rolled over in my bed. _Seriously? _I had known it was going to be early but really? It was – I looked over at my alarm clock – 3:42 AM. I sighed, still half asleep, then yawned. I mentally and physically prepared myself for the coming hour. _Get up, _I told myself, _things to do today._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _Gotta pack, _I thought, my mind still drowsy. I got out of bed and headed to my closet to get together a change of clothes and a bikini top (I hope you know why...). I managed to dig up an old pair of super over-sized sweats, hoping they would do until Quince's own pants dried off. I blushed just thinking about it in passing thought. _No, leave that alone._

Once I was packed, it was nearly four. I went to wake Rachel, but decided against it. She was already irritated with me and Quince, so I would take the car and leave a note. Besides, we would probably be back before she woke up. Probably.

"Psst. Quince," I whispered, walking into the bathroom. I looked at his legs and feet, which were already changing before my eyes. Growing scales in some places, fins in others. Slowly, thank Poseidon, but still happening. "Quince." I shook his arm. "Wake up." He shifted in the tub. I splashed his face with water. Still nothing. I sighed, then opened his eyes with my fingers, tugging at the skin. "_Quince."_

He shot up. "What?" He looked over to me, yawned, and leaned back in the tub filled with now chilled salt water. "You were serious? Ugh."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Yes, I was serious. And now we seriously have to get you to the beach. You're going to get that shriveled up feeling again. Very soon, actually, if you're not in the ocean within the next thirty minutes."

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt?"

"It won't, if you get going! Quince. We have to go. _Now."_

"Okay, okay. Hold your seahorses." He seemed to find himself funny beyond belief, since he was laughing without control

"Quince, if your ass is not in that car in the next thirty seconds, so help me Poseidon, I will leave you here to your own devices."

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't leave."

I stared at him hard, "Try me."

He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"I swear, Quince! You're acting like a guppy!"

He tilted his chin up in an arrogant fashion.

I raised one eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge me one more time.

He smirked, "I was only joking, Lily. Seriously, chill out. Lets go." He began to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"Are you flipping kidding me? Ugh!" I smacked my forehead with my palm, then took a deep breath. "Okay, just get in the car, I have to grab a few towels." I was beyond frustrated at this point. I walked out of the room, letting him help himself. Clenching and relaxing my fists, I grabbed the towels and the car keys. _How can he have the energy this early in the morning to _do _that? It doesn't make sense!_

I scribbled down a note to Rachel and walked out the door. Thankfully, he was in the passenger seat, ready to go. I put the clothes and towels in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. "Alright, we have fifteen minutes to get you in the water at the beach. If I get one word of complaint, sarcastic remark, or 'Are we there yet?' I am going to filet and fry you. Got it?"

He looked fairly intimidated, but he kept his mouth shut until we reached our destination. I parked the car in an empty parking lot and grabbed the necessities. "This is whats going to happen. I am going to change and get in the water, _you_ are going to hang your clothes to dry, then get in the water, also." I smiled my first smile that morning. "You'd better learn to swim quick."

"Yeah, see you in the water." He walked around the car to hang his clothes up and let me change into my swim suit top.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist so it looked like I was wearing something under it. I made my way over to the waves and as soon as the water touched my feet, my legs molded together into one fin. I lost my balance and fell backwards. Bracing for the soft land on the sand, I was surprised to find myself wrapped in very muscular arms.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself." Quinces voice scolded in my ear.

I turned and whispered to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, being near the water energizes me. It feels like home." His voice sounded wistful and full of longing.

"Haha, I know. Hey, I'm sorry about being snippy this morning, I was just excited about the whole shifting thing."

"S'all good, I know. I was too. And I didn't make it any better, did I?"

"'Fraid not, m'dear." I sat for a minute then gasped. "Are you stalling? Are you afraid of getting fins?" the look on his face confirmed my accusations. "Quince! Grow some fins and get in the water! I'll drag you if I have to."

"Yeah yeah. Let me go put our towels out. Go on, I'll be there in a second."

"Ah, you are such a whiner. Ha, see you soon." I said before diving into the cool ocean water.

okay, so I was going to put Quince's Transformation in this chapter, but its already 2:40 in the morning, so I'm going to post this and go to bed. See ya

– Sophia Kay


End file.
